


As The Petals Fall

by kiyomaeda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyways, Blood and Injury, Like, M/M, Other, Well - Freeform, Wow, and this one manhwa, background Sheith - Freeform, but it's like really sad, but like, i live for good written langst, it got cancelled, there's a story behind this, this can be seen as either Shance or Klance, this is... angsty, this was inspired by some things I saw on tumblr, whichever one is good for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomaeda/pseuds/kiyomaeda
Summary: There was one thing that really bothered you, being in space. Being in close quarters with him. You loved him, still love him. But he left, left you to the static noise in the back of your head. So when you finally found him, you were ecstatic. But you pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind and focused on what was at hand. Feelings weren't needed, especially when you found out he didn't remember. But what really broke your heart was finding out that his love belonged to someone else, that wasn't you.





	As The Petals Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Before going into this, I'd like to let everyone know this was heavily inspired by the song 'Seigfried' by Frank Ocean. There's a lot of blood mentioned in this, so if you're squicky about it, you should avoid this work.

You watched from afar, your eyes watering. You watched as you saw the first flower petal hit your hand. You watched as everything slowly skirted along. Time wasn't going to stop for you, simply because you had a problem. The universe and Zarkon weren't going to stop either. You weren't brave enough to tell anyone about this, you were scared to actually face and admit your feelings. So you suffered in silence. So you pretended everything was okay. You didn't like to burden anyone, and nobody else cared anyways. You were in love, and it was one-sided. So why would anyone even care? You got your heartbroken and people do every day, it was just a part of life. 

But you were in space, so things were different. There were new things, things you didn't know. Being stuck on a ship, fighting the same people was boring. Being stuck with the same people everyday sucked. You missed home, and you missed everyone in it. Sometimes you wished to shoot yourself out into space, but you couldn't. Earth needed you. The galaxy needed you. So you banished those thoughts from your head, but they stayed there. Static noise, like the noise your TV made when there was no signal. 

There was one thing that really bothered you, being in space. Being in close quarters with him. You loved him, still love him. But he left, left you to the static noise in the back of your head. So when you finally found him, you were ecstatic. But you pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind and focused on what was at hand. Feelings weren't needed, especially when you found out he didn't remember. But what really broke your heart was finding out that his love belonged to someone else, that wasn't you.

One day, they kissed in front of everyone and came out with their relationship. You watched as he kissed someone else, someone else who wasn't you. But you smiled, you laughed and you joked. Until you choked. You caught the flower before anyone else could see, it was your burden to deal with alone. You didn't like his lover, but you respected him. It was no use being rude, crying over spilled milk. Even though seeing him every day broke your heart a little more, seeing them made it shatter. But you picked up the pieces and pasted yourself together the best way you could. You felt worthless, and you didn't know why. It was a gnawing feeling, hit you in your gut during those late nights you spent in your bathroom. You vomited those flowers, and you let the static noise in. It wasn't comforting, but it filled your thoughts with something and you needed something other than the dead silence. Space was quiet, and you were not. 

Another day, you limped out of Blue. You looked around slowly, making sure nobody noticed before hastily making your exit. You deposited the flowers into your room, pretending not to see the bloody one that was most recent. You walked into the showers, tossing your armor down the chute that held your color. Blue. You were supposed to be like water. Able to adapt to any situation, and you could! You stepped into one of the stalls and instead of turning on the water, you slid down to the cold tile floor. You sat there for a while, listening to your heart pound. And then you heard footsteps, so you hugged yourself closer. 

You pretended not to hear them coming into the showers, pretended not to hear the water turn on. Pretended not to see or feel the steam turn on in the room. Pretended not to hear the slick sounds of penetration and the moans. You swallowed your feelings, along with the bile and blood that threatened to break through just like that. But eventually a dam had to break, and there was nothing you could do about it. So you listened to their sounds, and you cried. You watched as the petals fell, along with your broken heart. 

When you heard the shower turn off and the whispered murmurs of ‘I love you’s’ and the door shut, that's when you let out the sobs and screams you'd been holding out. You drowned out your feelings with hot water and when you came out, you devised a plan. 

When everyone went to the post-mission meet-up, you went. You did what you had too, said your temporary goodbyes. You knew that they weren't temporary, but you let them think that all was well. So when everyone went down, you went out. You hopped into your lion and just drove. You didn't go anywhere, didn't want to go anywhere. So you set her on auto-pilot, and then you just talked. You smiled inside her dash, and he purred back; the deep vibrations feeling nice and comforting. 

Until the coughing started. This time it burned, burned with a fire that made it impossible to breathe, and to think. And you caught the blood that was dripping down your fingers, down your chin, and onto your shirt. Your lungs burned and the petals came almost instantly faster than before, and you welcomed the darkness. It comforted you, and your broken heart. 

 

When they first woke up, they went about their regular routine. Ate space-goo, talked and trained. Halfway through the day, they realized that you weren't here. They realized that it was really quiet, so they searched for you. Strangely enough, you weren't found. They tracked the records for everything and asked their lions. 

The head of them, the black one, refused to talk to her paladin. Her eyes burned into her paladin’s soul before she turned her head and didn't talk. They asked the red lion, and she was much more different. Her response was fiery towards her paladin like she was blaming him for something. She also turned her head, refusing the talk. She also didn't let him in either. The green and yellow lions looked at their paladins and let out a large crippling wave of sadness through their bond. And that's all that was told because they also decided to shut down. 

When they appeared in Blue’s hangar, they were surprised to find her gone. Her and you, gone. So they panicked, they ran towards the controls and they tracked down Blue and her paladin. They found them on the bank of a grassy, watery island. Blue sat on her haunches, particle barrier up. So they asked her, they asked Blue to let them in. To see if their friend and the paladin was okay. Blue agreed, letting down her particle barrier. So there the two of the stood, holding hands. Blue let them in, she wanted them to see the damage they caused. When they walked in, they were surprised to see the lights dimmed. They were surprised to see the figure on the floor, a figure that laid on the floor, void of energy. And there you laid, on the floor of your lion curled in fetal position. You clutched at pretty much anything, you needed something to hold onto as you coughed up full grown flowers. You didn't have much time. You wanted badly to just let go, but Blue was keeping you alive. You knew this, she was providing the oxygen, and quintessence that was slowly healing your wounds. But they always reopened with each shaky breath you took. You felt the footsteps, and you knew it was them. 

When the other lions pulled into the grassy bank of this planet, she didn't let them in. She didn't want them to see the broken paladin laying in there, she wanted the ones who caused her paladin this type of harm. The type of harm that made it impossible to deal with. Her sisters wanted the same, and she wanted them to see her paladin in a happy light. Not like this. 

You didn't open your eyes. You felt hands touching your hair and your face. So you opened your eyes, saw the face of the one who broke your heart and the one who helped to aid him towards breaking your heart. And you just broke yourself. The flowers came faster and the tears came, and the blood. So much blood and they just stroked your hair through it. They murmured sweet nothings until one of them began to cry themselves. The hands left your face, to comfort the other and ultimately you realized… that it was okay. You didn't fill yourself with false lies, and you didn't comfort yourself either. You. Just. Let. Yourself. Fall. 

He came out the lion carrying your limp body. In your mouth, a single purple hyacinth streaked with blood remained.


End file.
